cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirouletta
Pirouletta is a female boss that appears in the boss fight with King Dice when landing on space 7. Intro Before her battle begins, Pirouletta will make a gesture, and then begin to fight the players. Battle Pirouletta's battle commences on, fittingly enough, a roulette table. She dances around the stage continuously from left to right, leaving no room to avoid. Players have two options to avoid her: * The stage has four poker chips which players can flip over by parrying, creating makeshift platforms to stand on. These chips, however, will revert back to their original position after a short amount of time. In Expert mode, the chips will take less time to revert themselves after being parried. * If the players purchase the Smoke Dash charm, they can easily teleport to other side of her when she is dancing around. After dancing, she will stop at either side and spin around, shooting her roulette balls up into the air, sending them raining down on the players. These balls will start on two ends and quickly narrow to the middle, which leaves no room for players to escape. Fortunately, while the balls are raining down, there will be a brief opening for players to escape. In Expert mode, she will dance faster, and the balls will have more speed when coming down to the player(s). When she is defeated, she will put her hand on her forehead in despair and lean forward then backward repeatedly, as if in the midst of fainting. Personality Pirouletta seems to enjoy dancing as evidenced by her movements during her battle. As evidenced by her death screen, she seems to be extremely knowledgeable about ballet, considering that Russian dancing is archaic. Gallery Pirouletta.png|Pirouletta intro rouletterun.png|Pirouletta idle sprite roulettespin.png|Pirouletta attack sprite roulettedead.png|Pirouletta knockout sprite pirouletta's death.gif|Pirouletta's Death (original pencil sketch by Tina Nawrocki) tumblr_p2ct9qpBpx1rvz5qyo1_1280.png|Background EEDBFA9A-E4A6-4860-AAD6-EDCEC9EF66B6.jpeg|Blue poker chip B0BC61EC-F4CB-4F20-A01D-2392A7675A80.jpeg|Pink parryable poker chip 19318285-FD91-4114-B8B3-DFDC0367E1B6.jpeg|Green poker chip Trivia *Pirouletta notes that her style is Russian, referring to Russian Roulette. it also doubles as a reference to Russian Style Ballet Dancing. *Her name is a portmanteau of "Pirouette" and "Roulette". **Pirouletta represents Roulette games that are often played in casinos. **Her name also derives from the word Pirouette, a ballet move made in Italy and adapted in France and Russia, which she does during her second attack. **She also is a play on Russian Roulette, a game in which a gun loaded with a single bullet is spun and then shot until one player is killed. Pirouletta parodies this as the penalty for losing her fight is obviously death. *Her space is number 7, referring to the lucky number in slot machines. *Pirouletta is yet another character inspired by Olive Oyl with her long arms, body shape, and possibly her long nose. *Pirouletta is the only completely female mini-boss in All Bets Are Off!. Dot is part of the Pip and Dot duo, and the Martini Glass is part of the Tipsy Troop. *In the unused Simple Mode, she starts with her intro but just stand still, no moving sideways and using the roulette balls to attack. She only have the default 100 health. In later version like 1.1.3, the Simple Mode differences have been removed and would play like Regular Mode instead. es:Pirouletta Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mini Bosses Category:Inkwell Hell Category:Inkwell Hell bosses